


Small Kill

by anemptymargin



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time, perhaps the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Old Work, presented in it's original and unedited format.
> 
> This has no continuity with my other Ted and Bruce stuff.

There was a still moment after Ted's whimpers died down. Bruce leaned in slightly, letting out a small chuckle as he pressed a tiny kiss to Ted's ear. "See, I told you it wasn't so bad."

Ted swallowed and nodded, shuddering as Bruce withdraw his now flaccid cock, allowing his body to drop into the sweaty mattress as the older man pushed himself off the bed. "Yeah..." He felt his body beginning to readjust... still sore from the reaming. "Yeah."

Another low chuckle and a piece of soft terrycloth was dropped onto his back. "Clean yourself up, kid."

He nodded into the bed, trying like hell not to let everything come back to him... wondering what would happen next. His first time, just happened to be with his brother's best friend. No big deal. Things like that happened all the time, right? Regaining what composure he could, Ted took the towel and ran it over his still slick asshole, collecting the stringy remnants before wiping his own come off the sheets where it had spilled over the top of Bruce's strong hand.

"You want another drink?" Bruce sounded like he was on the other side of the room, no doubt pouring some the tequila they'd been drinking earlier out into their Dixie cups.

"No." Ted tossed aside the towel, feeling his cheeks burning. He turned and put his glasses back on, then watched Bruce throw back his head, shaking out his roughed up hair. He looked amazingly unshakable, like violating a seventeen year old boy he had babysat not long before was nothing new to him. Then again, Ted hadn't exactly warded off his advances... in fact he quite clearly remembered lowering the zipper on Bruce's tight blue jeans and stroking him erect as they tried to sit through an episode of the latest Spider-man cartoon.

"Your loss." Bruce returned, pulling on his discarded briefs before settling back on the bed and lighting a cigarette.

For a moment they said nothing, Ted pushed himself back up and crawled up beside Bruce and waited for him to say anything at all.

He wished he could say it was the tequila talking... that what had happened meant nothing more than they were about two drinks over the sanity limit. Of course, he knew that wasn't the case. He also knew it had been a long time coming... that the way Bruce had been looking at him all summer was just like a cat on his prey. "What do you want from me?" Ted found himself whispering, needing to know if it was just one friend helping another... or if he really was just another bit of small kill.

Bruce downed the remainder of his drink, grimacing before turning he red eyes towards Ted. "What?"

Ted lowered his eyes, feeling the blush creep up in his cheeks again as he searched for the right words. "Is this gonna happen again sometime?"

Bruce chuckled, his weight shifting off the bed once more. "Don't be stupid, Teddy. Sam's gonna be back soon." Before Ted could further question, explain that he meant in general... not that very afternoon... Bruce was putting his clothes back on and straightening his hair in the mirror. "In fact, if you're gonna stick around, you might want to go out to the living room or something. I don't think he'd take too well to seeing you come out of here looking like that.."

***

Ted drew his knees up to his chest and watched Bruce wash up in the bathroom from his spot on the bed. It was his house, but he never felt quite so alone as he did after Bruce fled from their interludes. "I think we should talk, Bruce."

"Talk?" Bruce was toweling off his cock, wiping away the traces of lube and come and warm water before sliding into his briefs again.

"Twenty years." Ted sighed, pulling up the sheets to cover up the feeling of extreme nudity. "Did you know that we've been together for twenty years?"

"We're not 'together' together." Bruce rolled his eyes, strolling back into the bedroom and picking up his discarded t-shirt. "You make it sound like we're married or something."

He'd been put in his place again, it seemed. True, they had no real relationship... they just fucked around. That was part of the problem. "Maybe we should be."

Silence before another one of Bruce's dry chuckles. "You're funny, kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Bruce. Fuck... I'm almost forty!" Ted shook his head, then lowered it into his hands. "What am I saying? You don't want anything from me you don't already have."

"What more would I want, Ted?" Bruce's weight sank into the empty side of the large bed. "You're like my little brother. We can't be any closer than this."

Ted growled low in his throat. He hated it when Bruce brought that up... it made him feel dirty. Bruce wasn't his brother, and the thought of actually doing anything they did with one of his brothers tapped into something he didn't even want to think about. "I'm not your brother, Bruce. I'm just... like... I might as well be nothing to you."

Silence, then Bruce's lips on his ear and his voice whispering; "Oh, you're something alright..."

Ted shook off the warm touch. "I can't keep doing this, Bruce. It's all wrong."

"There's nothing wrong about it. We just happen to express our affection a little differently than some people." Bruce was smiling, he could tell.

"No more." Ted shook his head, pulling away. "Just... we can't do this again."

Bruce laughed again, then got up and finished putting on his clothing. As he walked out the bedroom door he called out, probably not for the last time at all. "Call me tomorrow, we'll do lunch or something."


End file.
